The Death of a Foolish Imposter
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Victor's dubbed mutant name was stolen, has been for a good year or more by a rather tall blond fool within an organization following a old fool. Victor's main priority at this point, taking his imposter out and set an example. No one crosses Sabretooth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Death of a Foolish Imposter**

**Chapter 1**

Enemies, you can come by them at any moment of any day. There seemed to be a dim a dozen of them for Victor, and half the time he swore he didn't do nothing to earn so many. Yet here he was, watching from a distance as a tall blond man walked with the old fool Magneto and his blue bitch with a freakish green man with a disgustingly long tongue.

Victor still wore his favorite black jacket that is getting torn at the edges and worn down thanks to time itself. Stitches could be seen holding the fading black material together. His hair was still short, it was easier that way and it didn't get in his way at all during his hunts. Claws were a dirty yellow and shortened while he was simply standing by. Cold eyes watched their every move; they had a girl with them. She didn't look willing, and the big blond fool was the one who packed her around gentler then he would have.

The girl was only a frail, so he wouldn't have deemed her good enough to hold carefully. Even from here he could see she didn't have a scratch on her. Pitiful. He's learnt at this point the big blond idiot gone by the mutant name Sabretooth. A name that wasn't originally belonging to the blond idiot. In fact, Victor knew who that name actually belonged to.

It was his!

He chose that name after he learnt that his brother took another name, a name he got from the stupid fox. Wolverine. So he deemed himself a name of an extinct cat that was the cause of him and his brother to first become friends back before everything changed.

_Flashback_

_Victor cursed his luck, why did the foolish Howlett's have to stop the work near hear while they have some stupid explorer or whatever he was come and dig up useless bones? It wasn't fair, and it was Victor who was going to pay the price. Clenching his teeth he continued racking the large yard that was hardly used, a waste of space, while he tuned into the talk between his father and the master of the place. A disagreement, as usual. _

_There sitting on the porch looking uncomfortable with the bickering was the young son. He was so helpless looking, so frail. It made Victor sneer at the weakness the boy showcased, yet he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to know the boy. After all, the young master would be the first child he got the chance to meet. _

"_Victor, get your ass over here boy." His father yelled, a tinge of drunkenness was heard in his voice as it usually could be heard. Victor knew better then to waste time and not go over right away. So he put the rack down and hurried over. _

_As soon as he was standing next to the porch his father grabbed the back of his neck, more gentle now that there was an audience. Still it didn't stop him from wincing inwardly. _

"_My boy can keep an eye on your boy while everyone tends to those bones ya seem to be raving about." Thomas stated harshly. Victor wanted to groan inwardly, he was stuck watching James while everyone else tended to the useless bones. He couldn't help but see the hopeful expression in James's face. Was the boy honestly happy about the thought of him keeping an eye on him? _

_Victor ignored the adults slightly as they agreed; the wife of the master seemed hesitant in leaving him alone with her little boy. He wanted to frown; did she honestly think that he would harm the young boy? It was insulting if anything. _

_It wasn't until his father walked off that young James spoke up,  
_"_I heard it's a sabretooth cat." _

"_What." Victor said, a little too harshly because of the wince he caught. _

"_The skeleton that was found… Kind of scares me." James stated, as stead as he could. Victor had the urge to roll his eyes at that. How can anyone be afraid of a long dead cat?_

"_Why would a skeleton scare you, it's stupid." Victor forced out as he watched James shift uneasily under his stare. A part of him was glad that he made someone uneasy, still he couldn't have that. James was the only other kid around and to be honest, Victor was lonely. _

"_It has teeth that are… this big." James claimed as he showed how long the fangs were with his hands. _

_Victor mused, fangs that big the cat must have been a real terror in its day. Something that slightly interested him._

"_Sounds cool… Fangs like that, no one must've messed with it." Victor stated as he watched James stand up and let out a slight cough. Victor had to remember the boy was always sick and easy to get sick. _

"_I guess so, hey… um… What's your name again?" James happily claimed. _

"_Victor." Victor answered as he moved out of the way so James could reach the door. Victor was rather amused at how happy the boy seemed at knowing his name. He was led into James room where he noted that it was rather large. Nearly as large as the small cabin he and his father lived in. There was a shed out back of his home; Victor wasn't fond of that place though on account that it was a source of pain from when he was four years old. He wanted to burn it down. _

_Looking around he noted that he was being stared at, James was expecting something from him. What he couldn't figure out though. _

"_Can we be friends now?" James asked, innocently too which surprised Victor. No one wanted to be his friend. _

"_Just because I'm stuck keeping an eye on you while our fathers check out some stupid dead cat doesn't make us friends." Victor stated harshly, and to be honest he didn't mean to. He nearly panicked when he saw the near heartbroken look on the younger boy's face. He swore there was going to be tears any minute now. And if James cried, James's mother will come and then Victor's father would find out and there would be a definite lashing later. _

"_Okay… Okay, we're friends. We're friends okay." Victor forced out almost hastily, hating that he said it in haste. And wasn't sure how to feel about the sincerity he knew those words were. But it wasn't like he got the chance to choose who he got as a friend._

_Victor was flabbergasted at the sudden change of emotion in young James who gone from almost crying to smiling like an idiot. _

"_So you like the Sabretooth cat." James stated happily. _

"_Ya, and you're afraid of it." Victor couldn't help but point out, almost teasingly. He wasn't good at this, but he figured he'll learn. _

_End Flashback_

Victor growled as he shoved the memory away savagely. He hated having to remember anything that has to do with his amnesiac foolish tamed weak little brother. Turning his attention back to what's going on now wasn't hard to do, in fact it was preferred then musing over things that would only make himself angrier. The blond idiot would most definitely pay for this.

Victor knew the fool was choosing his enemies to make a name for himself, and who better then the original Sabretooth because the name Sabretooth packed plenty of fear with it already. The fool picked the wrong man to make as an enemy to create a name for himself within the mutant world. Victor would be sure to teach him that. And it was a lesson he only teaches once.

So he'll wait and watch for the outcome.

It wasn't long until he figured out where they were going. The statue of liberty, scanning the area he noticed a conference was happening with the world's officials. He didn't know what Magneto and his band of freaks and rejects were planning, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to take his name back and shed some blood. Licking his fangs lightly he walked along the edge of the water. He picked a spot that wasn't close to the conference but still had a good view of it and was in good view of the statue of liberty which was getting a facelift from the Brotherhood.

Crouching down he just waited and watched.

Some time passed, how much Victor wasn't sure but didn't care all the same. Snarling slightly he knew he would either have to stop waiting for something to happen and make it happen himself when he picked up the sound of something flying. Scanning the sky he didn't see anything, which caused him to frown slightly. He swore he heard something. And he knew he wasn't going senile or insane because he's never heard anything quite like that before. It vaguely reminded him of some sort of jet, but not quite.

Something was happening finally. Sneering he walked the water line watching calmly he saw a jet of some sort come into view as whatever cloak they used was turned off. And from here he could see his brother, snarling slightly he had to force himself to reign himself in. He hated his brother; his brother betrayed him by walking away when they had something good and then forgetting him!

His brother and the others who were with him entered the building. It wouldn't be long now until something happened. And he wasn't proved wrong.

All in all, the machine thing they brought with them was activated, a fight happened that seemingly ended with his foolish imposter being shot out by a red beam and his brother was unavoidably the one stuck playing hero. His brother always did like being the hero.

Victor didn't waste any time making his way to where the foolish blond landed, still in the water but conscious. Good, it meant the fool was tough enough to take a hit like that and survive. That meant Victor would have plenty of time to _teach_ the fool a lesson.

Slowing his pace he casually walked near the water's edge and waited until he had the fool's attention, he didn't have to wait long as black eyes met his. A snarl twisted the blonds face as he forced himself to stand up ignoring the fact that the water seemed to weigh him down more so then usual thanks to the fight he was in. Victor let a cruel smile spread across his features as his claws lengthened at his side.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Victor mocked as he crossed his arms across his chest with a tilt of the head. He made sure his entire body showed that he was relaxed and not considering the other as a threat. After all, the imposter wasn't a threat. Only a real threat to himself for having such foolish idea.

Another snarl but a forced answer came soon after,  
"Like what?" He knew he would have to play this smart, he knew that this was the real Sabretooth and a real threat. But, he sought this name out and wouldn't give it up because of the fear it brought along with it. It was useful for his line of work.

Victor hated how the fool's tone and voice was softer then it aught to be, he was right this imposter was a foolish person who stole his name when it by far didn't fit him at all.

Keeping up a mocking posture, Victor answered mockingly,  
"Oh, like 'hello, I'm sorry for stealing your name. However can I make it up to you?' For example." Victor backed up as the other walked out of the water, eyeing him angrily and cautiously. They both were looking for openings and Victor had the higher ground. At the moment, he had the advantage.

"It's not your name. It's mine." Fake-Sabretooth growled out, a clear challenge that was answered by a low rumble. A growl from the black wearing man in front of him was his first acknowledgement to what he said. Good, at least the slightly smaller man knew he wasn't joking. Still he had to play this smart; his last fight with the one with metal knife-like weapons coming out of his knuckles did a number to him. Yet, Fake-Sabretooth couldn't shake the fact that they smelt somewhat similar. What that meant, he didn't know.

The audacity! The sheer foolish audacity the man had was far from maddening. Already he could feel himself being gripped by the animal he embraced, the animal his brother foolishly fought against. Growling increased before Victor forced,  
"Is'at so?" His tone was deceptively calm, a dangerous edge slipping into it.

The imposter didn't know the history of that name, it wasn't just that his brother was afraid of such a large cat when he was a child but when he grew up and during his time with Team X he admitted to liking that name while reading about it in a museum. It. Was. His. Victor felt his hunger for blood increase along with his anger; this would not be a good night for his imposter.

"Yes." Fake-Sabretooth answered, he usually didn't talk much but this was an instant where he had to. Though the look in the other honestly started to concern him, it was wild and increasing in anger. Then a laugh, it was mocking and sounded more cruel then a laugh aught to sound. Fake-Sabretooth should know, he's laughed like that plenty of times when he managed to take someone down or they feared his name more so then they feared him. Should he have been insulted by that?

Who was this fool kidding? Honestly, it was so foolish it was almost funny. He never thought he would have to deal with this sort of situation. But at the same time it was angering. Anger was a common thing for him to feel, he was now more accustomed to darker crueler emotions then what he used to possess when he still had a brother.

"Well boy seems like you hit a dead end in your, career. My advice, quit while you're ahead." Victor stated in a chiding tone meant to mock. And it did, very well. He knew the other wouldn't take his kind advice, which was a good thing.

"No." Fake-Sabretooth answered, hooking his claws in order to attack. He knew there would be a fight tonight. A fight for the rights to the name and the fear it held with it.

"Was hopin' you'd pick that answer." Victor stated happily, without anything else to say and with no hesitation he attacked. First attack was a test, to see how good or how poor the other one was. They both sank claws into each other's chest or shoulders. Victor chuckled as he brought up a knee that hit with a bone shattering hit to the hip. It didn't break bones but it did cause enough pain to separate them for now.

So his imposter might be a better fighter then Victor originally gave him credit for. Very well, that just meant more of a challenge and a better victory at the end of this small fight.

The second attempt was by his imposter; Victor with years of experience knew how to read the attack coming well enough to dodge. Most people when they see him forget that he was a very good fighter who knows more then just how to be brutal and fight more like an animal. No, Victor knew more then one fighting styles picked up over the years in his travels. Just like he wasn't stupid when it came to computers too, he loved technology at times. It provided him with some entertainment, not up there with killing but entertaining enough for him to stick with it.

Smirking cruelly Victor heard his blood pounding in his ears with his sheer excitement over the prospect of a decent fight since his last fight two months ago. Victor retaliated by shredding weak flesh along his imposter's side eliciting a growl. No sound of pain yet, but from the rips in his cloths he was stabbed by Jimmy so it was obvious the blond fool can take pain. Let's see how much you can before you break. Victor thought as he barely got out of the path of an attack from his imposter in the form of black hooked claws almost like his but not quite.

Victor dodged as much as he gave, though he grudgingly admitted the fool wasn't all that bad. He even managed to strike Victor a few times; the blood was still damp against his skin.

"Wha's this?" Fake-Sabretooth managed, panting as he picked up a couple of dog tags sitting in a puddle of blood and water. Looking at the names he read, 'Victor Creed' on one and on the other 'James Howlett'. They were old, that much he knew. He didn't quite notice the expression on Victor's face gone from amused anger to down right bloodthirsty and angry. He did however notice the deep growl.

The fool! The fool dared to touch those! Sacrilege! He didn't even realize he was growling angrily until the fool dared to notice first. Of course, he didn't heed the warning it gave. In fact, he looked smug. They both knew now that the imposter held something important to him. He wasn't going to tell the idiot to give them back; Victor already knew that he wouldn't. No Victor would just take them back. By force!

Victor attacked again, edges of his vision going white in unadulterated rage.

**Authoress Note: **Heh, it's going to be my take on why X1 Sabretooth and Origin's Sabretooth are so different. It sort of has a tie to some of my other fics with Sabretooth... sort of. In this two-shot (hopefully, i have a habit of writing and not stopping), he was never apart of the Brotherhood like it was mentioned in two of my fics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He never expected it to be like this, one minute he was holding the dog tags in his hands ignoring how his unmovable claws pricked into his skin the next he was knocked to the ground. Savagely. He barely had the time to block some but not all of the savage and seemingly blind attacks.

When he first started this escapade, he never truly expected to meet the real deal. Yet, he should have known. He should have known that he would have to fight for this name, for the fear and power this name brought with it. He barely managed to get back up and put some ground between the two of them. He looked at the other man, the so called real-Sabretooth who had splattered blood on him. The blood belonged to the both of them. Fake-Sabretooth couldn't even see any skin on the other man's hands or the details of the retractable claws that were thinner then his own. Yet seemed stronger somehow. Maybe it was just the fact that the other man had more skill in using them in the most efficient way.

Fake-Sabretooth noted that the man's eyes were filled with hatred and bloodlust, not a common thing to see on a man these days, most people were soft belly weaklings and unable to bare such emotions. The blood and the lighting of the area made his opponent seem more ominous and dangerous. And for a moment, he wanted to beg for mercy and run. The old fight and flight response was kicking in, and much to his dismay it seemed to be pulling towards flight.

That was because of his instincts, they told him this wasn't going to end well.

Snarling could be heard, so Fake-Sabretooth answered it with snarling of his own and hooked his fingers in a similar fashion his opponent was. They charged each other, the distance between them allowed his opponent to get on all four and run more like an animal while he remained upright. It would have let him dodge the charge on all fours, if he knew how to time it right. Usually he did, but blood loss hindered his ability for only one second, that was all it took in order for him to be knocked to the ground and the wind knocked right out of him.

The other man might have been slightly smaller then he was but was obviously a heavy hitter.

Growling angrily he didn't have time to react as he felt a hand sink deep into his chest and gripping something he didn't even want to think of. Looking up into the other's eyes he saw a sick and twisted smile spread on the bloodied face, fangs still glistening white somehow made him look all the more threatening.

"Let'er rip." Fake-Sabretooth dared, it might have been foolish but as soon as the other man's hand was free from his chest he would have time to retaliate enough to get away from the man in order for his healing factor to do its job. His healing factor wasn't the greatest, but it was enough to keep him from being killed so easily.

A chuckle, which was more of an acknowledgement he figured as he felt excruciating pain spread through his chest even after the hand was free from his chest. Coughing up blood he managed to get enough of a surge of strength to push the other off and get to his feet, staggering only twice. Holding the hole that was slowly closing up he put some distance between the two of them. Feeling his blood run out from between his fingers and around his hole.

Nearly feeling the urge to vomit he looked right at his heart that finally stopped beating in his opponent's hand. The man was insane! Even more so then he was! Fake-Sabretooth knew that now more so then before, when all he heard were rumors and stories. No, now the fake Sabretooth was faced with the fact that the man was insane as real-Sabretooth sniffed the heart in his hands while not breaking eye contact with him.

"Wha's this? Losin' your nerve already?" Victor mocked, cruelly. He was thrilled at the different scents he was getting from the foolish imposter in front of him. Fear. Anger. Anxiety. Doubt. And one of his favorites, rage. This idiot healed slower then he did, it was laughable. It meant he had time to play and break the man down before he finally killed the man. But first he had to knock the man out and drag him to another better place.

Feeling the hole finally close up, he attacked again. He had to finish this and soon, before he truly was too exhausted to fight. He wasn't used to fighting so much during one night. Sure he was strong, one of the strongest in the Brotherhood. A group he was happy to be apart of. But he's never had to fight so much before. It was taking its toll.

Through the scuffle that went across at least ten feet of the area they were fighting in he found himself in the water. Something hard hit him in the back of the head; he faintly noted it to be a rock. Before he could push himself up more in order to retaliate he soon found a lot of weight of someone's knee in his mid back while hands grabbed the back of his head and forced his head underwater.

_~Fake Sabes to The Real Deal~_

Victor fought hard and ignored the clawed ripping at his legs and his arms in favor of just holding the struggling man's head under water. Another body washed up on shore a few feet away from them, unconscious and barely alive. It was the ugly green freak who worked for Magneto. Victor was panting slightly from the exertion of holding a struggling man underwater.

Finally after twenty minutes, a new record, the man stilled. Victor held him under for five more minutes for extra measures before standing up and stretching. Walking out of the water he dragged the foolish imposter with him bending down only to pick up his cherished dog tags that were important to him. Victor had a truck parked out of the way at a spot where it would be easy to get out of.

It took him fifteen minutes to get to the truck dragging his imposter carelessly behind him and tying him up so he wouldn't create too much trouble on their trip to a local park he knew. A perfect place to leave a message because everyone would see it, but only a few would truly understand what the message was. Scanning the area, he saw the perfect place.

The park's slide, a useless invention if he's ever saw one.

Dragging the unconscious man off the truck carelessly, unfortunately the healing factor was doing an efficient job for his imposter as he started to wake. Victor had to hurry. Half way there his imposter woke up and started to struggle against the tight restraints creating chaffing and the scent of fresh blood to seep into the air, slowly. Victor loved the struggling he saw, it nearly excited him right there. Maybe he'll go have some fun afterwards. But right now, he has business to tend to.

"Got some fight in ya still? Good, it'll make breakin' you all the more entertaining." Victor growled out as he picked the man up, his claws piercing the fake-Sabretooth's flesh easily enough and throwing him against the slide. Right way up. Immediately his imposter tried to get up and off the slide, Victor couldn't have that so he immediately pounced, tackling his imposter against the slide again punching and clawing him enough to stay there for a few seconds while he put razor wire around his neck and tied it to the bar above them where children most likely grab onto before the go down the slide.

"Keep struggling and that'll cut through your flesh. It's a bitch healing your throat, so I wouldn' advice it." Victor mocked as he quickly went to work; heavy duty rope that he previously slung over his shoulder before dragging his imposter over to the slide was used to restrain the legs to the bottom of the slide using the poles that had the end of the slide slightly off the ground.

Now the arms, which would be a pain because he had to untie them and that, would give his imposter time to fight. And as soon as he tore through the bindings his imposter did just that. Deep gashes slowly healed across Victor's face, nearly blinding him. He had to grab hold of both wrists in order to keep the man from slicing through the razor wire that was very good in severing heads with minimal force.

Using most of his strength he slammed both of the arms against the sides of the slide, temporarily breaking bones. It dented the metal of the sides of the slide but that was okay. He could hear growls of angered pain from his actions against his imposter. Good. He only had a few minutes to restrain the arms; he used both razor wire and rope to do that. Tied one wrist and ran the wire and rope underneath the slide and restrained the other wrist securely.

His imposter was helpless, awake and unable to defend himself. Just the way he liked it.

"Well then, lets get to business." Victor stated calmly, ignoring the glares and growls as he used a single claw to cut the shirt down the center. He needed it out of the way. And the shirt and ugly jacket would get in the way. He did like the gloves though, but he wouldn't wear such things. He watched as the man tried to figure out a way to get out but only cut into his wrists and neck causing blood to pour out of the wounds.

Victor's claws lengthened as he ran one down from the collar bone to the waistline. Causing blood to pour down freely. His imposter's jaw tightened, he was fighting off the pain. Entertaining but annoying and useless. Victor kept it up though, as soon as it healed up he did it again but only deeper this time. His claw was scrapping across bone by the third time and cutting through the muscle barrier between skin and organs. The imposter was tough though, Victor gave him that much but toughness was foolish and useless this time.

He had to step things up a bit, and he will gladly do so. He was being gentle so far. But no more. Running four claws deep into the man's flesh he stopped at the stomach and pushed his hand all the way in, up to his elbow to the point he held onto the heart with unnatural tenderness.

"What's the line you like sayin' most?" Victor asked, mockingly so as he tightened his grip slightly causing a gasp of pain to slip out unintentionally. His imposter was obviously fighting a losing battle to hide his pain due to Victor being able to see it as clear as day. Receiving no answer he tightened his grip further causing a swallowed shout to nearly come out. Victor pushed,  
"Well?"

"Not… Tellin'." Fake-Sabretooth growled out, unable to hide the pain this time. _Why… Why…_ He thought angrily as the situation became clear to him with his opponent's hand buried in his stomach with a clawed hand around his heart. He had that nagging suspicion that he wouldn't be walking away from this. The moon was full, and bright. It wasn't enough to distract him from what was happening. Then his body was nearly swallowed in pain, he heard screaming and realized that he was screaming out in pain. His heart!

Victor pulled the heart right from the man's chest for the second time this night, his claws catching organs on his way out. Internal bleeding in more then one place, Victor new the pain must have been excruciating. With the lack of fighting, the imposter most likely felt the pain worse then when he was when he was fighting. Good.

"What was that line again?" Victor pushed as he dropped the heart at the base of the slide, when he received no answer he reached into the man's stomach and grabbed a handful of intestines and pulled. All of it hung from the opening and down the man's legs and slide. Tears, Victor spotted tears coming. Victor didn't know such a big man could cry. And he was. _Poor thing._ Victor thought in mocking as he gently whipped the tears away.

"The…" Victor started again as moved to remove the intestines completely in order for the wound to heal properly rather then around the undamaged intestines.

"Scream for me… It's what I say to… to people." Fake-Sabretooth blurted out; usually he wasn't the one to break or to cave in like this. But the situation he was trapped in was unusual and not what usually happens to him. He was suppose to be feared, he was suppose to be the one who introduces fear into others and break them. Not the other way around!

"See, now was that so hard?" Victor mocked as he went about removing the intestines; his imposter did well in blocking his screams this time rather then letting them come out. Victor was slightly impressed, but no where near the amount needed in order to get a quick death. Instead he casually said,  
"Did good in holdin' off your screams this time boy, but let me tell you. My brother, now he can hide his pain to the point where he can come 'cross as unable ta feel pain."

"Where is he… Your brother? Or did he leave you when he realized what kind of monster you were?" Fake-Sabretooth growled out, meant to hurt the other with words but quickly realized by the venomous expression he said something very, very unwise.

The fool! The ignorant stupid fool! How dare he, how dare he talk about something he knew nothing about!

"_We didn't sign up for this." James said, after he had the audacity to stop him from killing the man who was in his grasp. _

The were the same! His brother and him, they were the same. What did the bleeding fool know? They were animals, not monsters.

"_Who do you think you are? This is what we do." Victor growled quietly at his brother, the conversation was just between them and no one else. Still, he felt some dread with this conversation._

"My… Brother left because _he_ was weak, not because of what _we_ are." Victor coldly said, and in truth his coldness could be more frightening then his anger because when he's cold you can never figure out what he was going to do next.

And right at that point, Victor tied into him. Savagely cutting away organs, ribs and anything that wouldn't interfere with his imposter remaining tied up. Screams filled the air, sounding inhuman now. No one dared to come, and what homeless that was originally in this park has long since fled. No one dared to get involved, fear kept them away.

Fear was a pungent scent that filled the air as thick as Victor's rage and blood. The scent was intoxicating and only drove Victor on to become more savage in his tormenting. Blood ran down the slide and pooled around the base of it in steady streams. Victor remained leaning over the prone gasping body from the side, panting from the exertion. How dare the fool mention his brother!

At this point, from re-growing and losing organs over and over again his imposter was barely awake and breathing in broken pained gasps.

"What's your name boy? Let me know the name of my imposter before I kill you." Victor growled out demandingly, the man was trying to answer his voice quiet and barely above a whisper so Victor leaned in mockingly in order to listen more and laughed at the name he heard.

"That's your name! Ha! Wha… What a joke." Victor stated loudly, barely able to breath from laughing so hard. It was a pathetic name for someone who dared to call himself Sabretooth! Yet fitting, a pathetic name for a pathetic imposter who was as good as dead.

"Well Thomas ol' boy. Our time is comin' to an end. Wish I can say it was a pleasure, but… Ah hell it was a pleasure for me. Ya made my night." Victor mocked loudly and oddly enough sounded happy while saying it.

"No… No…" Fake-Sabretooth or formally known as Thomas blurted out. But didn't get the chance to as his stomach was opened up enough for his organs to spill out again and join the small pile of organs and blood at the base of the slide. That wasn't the end though as he watched as the real deal Sabretooth grabbed hold of the razor wire spilling some of his own blood and pulled tightening it around his neck. He struggled, ignoring the pain in his wrists and everywhere else.

Victor smiled widely, showing off his fangs that were free of blood as he watched the razor wire cut through the neck to the bone killing the imposter. Victor knew he had to remove the head completely before he healed and came back to life. So using his hands he heard that wonderful cracking as he snapped the spine in two with dangerous ease. Victor put the head in the open stomach amidst the spilled organs and walked back to his truck. Grabbing a towel, that was originally white and whipped his hands clean before grabbing a piece of paper and pen.

Scribbling down a message for those who didn't understand the message he just created. Grabbing a small pocket knife he used that to pin the note to the dead imposter's chest. Snickering. What an eventful night.

Taking one last look at the scene he created before looking up at the sky, it was a full moon. He didn't notice that before, oh well. Getting in his truck he drove off, stopping only in a general area where prostitutes frequent. He did say he would have some fun tonight after work, and what was more fun then breaking some frail? Victor chuckled slightly, though he knew she wouldn't be as satisfying as who was his in the past. When he possessed someone who was the same as he was.

**Authoress Note:** Heh, a tad bit bloody… But that's okay. This is Victor we're talking about lol. And there is going to be a chapter 3 but only for three short snippets to go along with this fic.


	3. Snippets

**Snippets to go with "The Death of a Foolish Imposter" **

**What Victor did after he Murdered his Imposter**

Seeing the need to celebrate his, victory, he drove back to his apartment that he temporarily is borrowing in order to get the blood off of him. Sure he liked killing, raping and the general massacre every now and again but he liked being clean just as much. And he needed to change, the fight torn strips out of his cloths and holes where the fool grabbed onto him.

He walked into the building, generally unnoticed despite the blood but most probably thought it was paint due to how calm he was. And if they asked, he'd say he was an actor and this was stage cloths. It was a lie, but he didn't care. After all, when he was bored he'd muse on what he might have been if he wasn't himself. Though that didn't last long due to the fact that he didn't know who else he'd be, after all being himself was fun.

As soon as he entered his apartment he stripped down to nothing and indulged himself in a shower. It didn't take long; the blood came off easily enough. Getting out of the shower he wondered around the apartment that once belonged to a young man and his male lover until Victor dispatched them and hid their bodies temporarily until he left. Ignoring the happy pictures he walked over to the sink, grabbing a beer and the dog tags he proceeded to wash the blood and dirt off of them. They were the only possession he had that he didn't want to get rid of or cared if it got lost.

Rarely looking at them, they caused him some pain from what he lost and who betrayed him by leaving and worse by losing his memories.

Victor planned to going out this evening; a few women could easily disappear tonight on the streets where they sell their bodies. Victor chuckled to himself, he could imagine it now all the screams for mercy and pain. Maybe he'll steal that boring line 'scream for me' after all it was only fair. Though now that he got a taste in being out in the open rather then just a mercenary, he didn't want to just want to disappear again. To be forgotten, after all it would give fools the right to just steal his name and everything that gone with that name.

No, he'll remind people now that he existed, that he was the real Sabretooth and to be feared. Not to mention, by the looks of it his brother softened up a bit, which wasn't good. So he'll be a good brother and toughen him up a bit. And he knew just how to do it.

Birthday surprises.

**Magneto Discovering the news of "Sabretooth's" Death**

Stryker sat across from the once powerful mutant who gone by Magneto, who was now defenseless without any metal near to come to his aid. Now, he was nothing more then an old man. He just informed him of the death of the feral who stole the name Sabretooth. Stryker always knew that the mutant was a fake; after all he had the real deal working for him at one time.

"Is that so." Magneto acknowledged though he didn't really care. Sabretooth was just a pawn in the scheme of things, a small insignificant piece on the chess board that unavoidably makes up his plans and any plans anyone has to make. Everyone has pawns, knights and queens at their disposal even Charles. What he didn't know though was that the man he had working for stole another more dangerous mutant's name. It was a foolish mistake that cost the fool his life.

"Do you want to know who the real Sabretooth was?" Stryker mocked slightly, he had a folder with him. It only contained a picture, the real Sabretooth's picture. A wave of go ahead, Stryker almost wanted to grit his teeth at the arrogance the man showed. But that'll change soon enough. After all he had to get information from the man, and Stryker had the means to do just that.

Placing the photo down and pushing it towards Magneto he watched as the man's expression changed slightly. He knew the man in the photo well enough. After all, during his short time captured on the island the real Sabretooth played a big part in it. And mocked Magneto for it after the metal controlling mutant was behind a restraining field that wasn't metal. It was the fault of one person with metal braces that the man got out and got free.

"He… He's Sabretooth." Magneto stated, cursing his human reaction to the picture. He was angry at the man, this man mocked him. Taunted him and harmed younger mutants who were at the island as well. Normally he wouldn't care, but those were mutants and Magneto will create a world where mutants are the superior and will no longer have to fear humans and the unspoken threat humans present.

"Yes, yes he is. Victor Creed used to be my favorite soldier. His brother on the other hand was my favorite weapon." Stryker mocked before taking the picture back without asking and left the plastic prison leaving Magneto alone with his thoughts and plastic chess board.

**Professor Xavier Finding out about "Sabretooth's" Death**

Professor Xavier couldn't believe what he found out, it was probable though. He saw the crime scene with Scott, it made him feel nauseous though he held it in well enough. No man should be capable of leaving a mutilated body like that in a park where children usually play but today they found such a grisly scene. No man deserves to be killed like that. From what he picked up in thoughts, the man probably was being mutilated while he was still alive right down to the last second where his head was removed.

He now had to wait to speak with Logan the next time the man phoned. And he did phone every now and again.

But still, the information he found out from Eric made sense now. Sabretooth wasn't actually Sabretooth; he was an imposter who stole the name of the real deal. Still, that didn't change his standing on the matter, and it angered him to some extent that Eric just brushed it off like the deceased man was just a pawn in a larger game.

The real deal was none other then Victor Creed, Professor Xavier didn't have any dealings with the man directly but always gained a bad vibe when it came to him. And from what he heard from Scott and the others, Victor Creed was a dangerous threat to anything that had a pulse it seemed like.

His musings in the matter ended as soon as children filed into his classroom. Placing a smile on his face he greeted them kindly, knowing and dreading the fact that Victor Creed could probably kill these children just like he killed the poor man who was left lifeless on the slide.

**Logan Finding out about "Sabretooth's" Death**

Logan was just informed about the death of Sabretooth from wheels when he phoned to check up on the kid. He rather did like her, though he would never consider her anything other then that. He wasn't sick like that, and she was just a kid to him and will always be just a kid.

Logan had mixed feelings about it, feelings he didn't understand due to the lack of memories. But now that he thought about it, the man didn't seem to fit the name. Sure he was big, clawed and tough to fight. But the name just didn't fit. And for some reason the man having that name pissed him off, at the time he just thought it was because of the man's involvement with capturing Rogue. He knew, somehow he knew that the man wasn't Sabretooth. Always did know that, he just didn't come to that conclusion until now and he still had to understand it.

But one thing was for sure, this name. Victor Creed seemed to feel familiar. Like he knew that name very well, too well even. Something told him, this Victor Creed guy wasn't a merciful guy and Logan could only imagine the state of the body of the imposter who dared to steal a name that wasn't his own name. A part of Logan, a deep part could understand why Victor Creed killed the imposter and much to his disgust was proud of the fact. Why he would feel proud of something was beyond him, after all this Victor Creed was a nobody to him. Right?

So then why did he care more about the name being stolen then the man who got killed for it?

Growling he grabbed his head, too much to think about and it was giving him a headache. Too many questions and not enough answers. He hated that. Instead he shoved it back and out of his way as he headed to Alkali Lake to dig up facts about his past life. It was all just too frustrating and was starting to piss him off.


End file.
